Bulletproof
by Mackv34
Summary: This is a story post bulletproof after Sam helps andy with marie's plumbing. Please review but be a little gentle as this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**BULLETPROOF**

This is a different take on bulletproof after Andy leaves Luke in his office and leaves with Sam to fix Maries plumbing. I hope you like it this is my first story so don't be too hard on me. AU sam and andy

**I do not own Rookie Blue sadly ****L**

I just can't understand how Luke could be so cold about Benny dying. He seemed more concerned about the bullet in Benny's head than the fact that Benny died. Although Benny hung around the wrong people and had gotten into some trouble in his short life, he was a good kid. I can't help but think about the moment the doctor came and Marie crashed into my arms. I feel so guilty. Maybe I could have convinced him not to do it and convinced Luke to just let him testify. Although I am not even sure Luke would see it my way.

Then there was Sam. He was willing to help me and Marie by fixing her plumbing, no questions asked. My phone started buzzing saying that I had a text. It was from Luke ** Andy where were you? Went to the penny couldn't find you. Call me. Luke. **Unbelievable I swear he is so freaking clueless! I definitely have got to talk to him but he is not going to like it I have a feeling. I keep thinking how I thought Luke was the right choice. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed Sam away that night in the parking lot. Geez… Just the way he said my name that night and smiled with those incredible dimples I knew if I didn't pull back there would be no way I could stop kissing him let alone other things. I never would have thought, after our first disastrous meeting, how truly great he is, but that alone is not enough to sum up all that he is. Maybe after I end things with Luke and I get cut loose we could finish what we started or I should say what I started.

The next day I ran into the locker room, running behind again. Hopefully I can make it to Parade on time. I got into my uniform as quickly as possible and rushed into the Parade room. Luckily I grabbed my seat next to Traci just before Best walked in to give out today's assignments. "Shaw/Epstein, Peck/ Nash your on desk, Williams/ Diaz and Swarek/McNally." Riding with Sam will definitely be the highlight of my day. I immediately went to make our coffees for the day. Unfortunately the one person I did not want to quite deal with just yet was blocking the coffee. "Hey stranger missed you at The Penny last night. Did you get my text last night?" "Luke I can't do this just now I need to get work, but we need to talk later." "Yeah sure. Everything okay?" "We'll talk later. I gotta go catch up will Swarek but I will meet you after shift. Alright?" "Yeah okay see you later Andy. Have a good day." With that Luke went to his office and I quickly made coffee for Sam and I. I walked out to the cruiser, Sam was sitting on the hood chatting with Oliver. "Here you go Sir" I said handing him his coffee flashing him a smile. God what is wrong with me I haven't broken things off with Luke yet and I can't stop smiling at Sam. I need to stop before I make a fool of myself. "Ready to go McNally?" "Absolutely" I said, trying not smile.

Two hours into my shift Sam turned to me and said "Okay McNally what's up with you? You're acting a little strange today" Well it is true I have been switching between staring at Sam and quickly looking out the window with a, probably dopey look on my face. I couldn't help but admire Sam's strong hands on the steering wheel, his strong arms and how well his uniform molded to his body. It has taken all my strength not to touch him. So I replied "What do you mean? How am I acting strange?" "Well you have had a funny look on your face plus you seem a little jumpy. Is everything okay?" "Okay I am not jumpy and everything is fine" damn I was hoping he wouldn't notice the way was acting. "If you say so" he said flashing those damn dimples! "I do say so, but thanks for asking". Sam went back driving and I did my best not look at him feeling, the heat rise in my cheeks making me blush.

I was so grateful when the day was over, as I headed off to the locker room to change. While I was changing I felt a little anxious about the talk I would have to have with Luke. "Hey Andy you coming to The Penny tonight? We missed you yesterday." Traci asked. "I might. I'm not sure yet. Gotta talk to Luke about something first." "What's going on? Everything alright with you and Luke?" of course she had to go there. I couldn't lie she would see right through me. "No, not really. I am breaking up with him." "Does this have anything to do with what happened with Benny." "Partly but that's not all of it." "What else?" "I am just tired of being with someone that just isn't right for me. I thought he was so perfect for me, but will always be in love with his job. Plus I just feel like if I don't live up to what he wants I am nothing but a disappointment to him. I can't be someone that makes me feel like that." "Wow I didn't know it was that bad, well I won't keep you but if you need me you know where I am okay? And let me know how it goes." "I will I promise. Wanna have a girls night this Friday? Then we can talk." "Yeah sounds great, Dex has Leo this weekend and then you and me can have some fun!" I giggled and said "Okay see you tomorrow." Traci left and I went to see Luke in his office. On my way out I bumped right into Sam, he put his hands on my shoulder trying to steady himself. "Oh, sorry Sam." "Where's the fire McNally?" "I just gotta be somewhere to take care of something" He was still holding onto my shoulders and slowly took his hands off of my shoulders looking right at me with his dark, beautiful eyes. "Going to The Penny tonight?" "Yeah probably. You?" "Yep. Well I'll see you later." Sam said as he walked away. God I love watching the man walk away. Now I was on my way to deal with Luke and get this over with.

I knocked on his office door and he motioned for me to come in. "Andy what's going on? You were acting a little strange this morning. Did I do something to upset you?" I couldn't believe him! He is so friggen clueless. "Not to sound like a bitch but for a detective you really are dense you know that!" I said raising my voice. "Whoa why are you yelling at me?!" This definitely is going to be easier than I thought. "Look Luke I can't do this anymore. I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other. I am sorry and I hope we can be civil here at work" Truthfully I wasn't sorry at all. He moved closer to me stepping away from his desk. He attempted to grab my hand but I pulled away from him. "Andy where is this coming from? Does this have anything to with your favorite T.O.?" "What the hell are talking about?! This has to do with you and me and the fact that I am not happy being with you LUKE!" I didn't realize it at first but we were quickly attracting an audience. "Andy please don't do this. You're being ridiculous and just trying to get rid of me so you can go and screw Swarek! You think everybody including me doesn't notice how you two stare at each other! You know what forget it just get the out of here!" "Well thanks for being so mature and for not listening as usual! GOODBYE LUKE!" With that I turned and left his office pulling the door open so hard it bounced off the wall. What an ASS! I felt so relieved to close that chapter in my life so I can move on to the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and encouragement I never did like Luke with Andy. Hope you like it let me know what you would like to see in future chapters. **

**I do not own Rookie Blue**

I walked over to The Penny hoping to cool off from my fight with Luke. I opened the door immediately went in search of Traci and a nice stiff drink. "Hey Liam can I get a double scotch neat" as I waited I could feel him approach me and sit on the stool next me. "Hey how's your night?" "It's improving?" "Everything okay?" "Yeah, why?" "Well a little birdie told me that you were having a rough night" He was looking at me so concerned with his eyes boring into mine, I tried to look away but just couldn't. "Who would that be…Oliver or Jerry?" "I can't reveal my sources, but seriously McNally are you okay?" "I had fight with Luke" "You wanna talk about it?" "Not much tell. It just wasn't working out. He just didn't want to accept it and said some things I rather not repeat." "Oh okay well I'm sorry you had such a rough night. If you need to talk or anything you can talk to me okay?" "Thanks Sam" I said giving him a big smile. I got a big dimpled smile in return. I picked up my drink and headed over to see Traci and the other rookies. "Hey, so how'd it go?" Traci asked me in low voice so the others wouldn't hear. "Interesting I fill you in on Friday night." "Oh I can't wait" she said smiling at me. We clinked glasses celebrating my newfound freedom.

The next morning I was rudely awakened by my alarm. I knew I had to get up or run the risk of being late. I jumped in the shower and got dressed quickly. I got to the station a little early, but hoping to avoid Luke. I walked into the locker room and found Traci. "Hey, so looking forward to girls night tomorrow? I know I am" she said looking at me with a goofy grin on her face. "Yeah definitely!" She kept looking at me funny so I asked her "Trac why are looking at me like that? Seriously stop your starting to creep me out" "Well I was wondering about that conversation I saw you having with a certain tall, dark and handsome last night" "Traci please can you save the interrogating for tomorrow night" "I guess, but you better tell me everything!" "Okay just keep it down will ya" "Fine come on lets get going or we're gonna be late for Parade wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting" She gave me a big grin and walked away. After getting the days assignments I went to leave as Best approached me "McNally my office." "Yes sir coming" I motioned to Sam five minutes. I followed him into his office and shut the door. He motioned for me to sit down. "Don't worry McNally you aren't in trouble" I let out a sigh of relief. "Look McNally I just want to clarify that you are able to work with Detective Callaghan." "Yes sir absolutely." "Look I know your personal life is no one's business just make sure you keep it professional and if he gives you any problems let me know. Now get out there." "I will Sir thank you."

As I was sitting in the cruiser with Sam, he kept glancing at me so I knew it was only a matter of time before he asked me about my meeting with Best. "Sooo McNally what did Best want?" "Nothing. Just wanted to talk to me about something." "About your fight with Luke?" "Yeah, I told him I would remain professional. I just hope he does the same" "McNally…What exactly did he say to you. I mean I know it's none of my business, but.." "You're right it's not. I can't really talk to you about what he said." "What's that's suppose to mean" "Look Sam could we just drop it. I don't want to talk about Luke." "Fine." he huffed. Not much else was said unless it was work related. I got the feeling he was mad at me and that is the last thing I wanted. We pulled into the station before Sam could get out I put my hand on his arm to stop him from getting out "Sam I don't want to discuss what Luke said because I don't want to put you in the middle of my mess. It's not that I don't want to talk to you about it, I just can't." I said still holding onto his arm feeling his warmth radiate through me. I knew I should let go but I just couldn't. Then out of nowhere he put his hand over mine and said "McNally it's fine. Okay I'm not mad alright." "Okay" I said in a low voice. He was looking right into my eyes. I pulled my hand off of him and smiled. I had to get of there before I kissed him in front of the whole station.

I changed out my uniform quickly as I could deciding to wait until I got home to take a shower. I just wanted to get out of there and hopefully enjoy my next three days off. That was short lived when someone came up behind me. "Luke what the hell are doing in here?!" "Andy we need to talk!" he said pinning me against the lockers. "NO WE DON'T! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" "What's the matter Andy I'm not good enough for you!" "No you ARE NOT!" "Come Andy I am much better than Swareck!" "What the hell are you talking about. I don't know what the fuck your problem is but let me tell you something you ASS Swareck is hundred times the man and person you are! Now get away from me before I do something that YOU regret!" "Oh please what are you gonna…" Before he could finish I stomped on his foot as hard as I could, kneed him in the crotch and punched him, which knocked him over the bench and he landed flat on his back. "DON'T COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!" I turned around quickly to leave only to find half the station staring at me. I never felt so embarrassed in my life, not for beating Luke, but for everyone knowing my business. Before I could say anything Traci came quickly to me and hugged me "Andy are you okay?" I only nodded afraid to speak. Best came over to me and said to Traci "Nash get her home." I started walking out with Traci and I saw Sam looking at me with worry in his eyes. I gave him a slight smile. I wanted to jump into his arms and have him hold me, but I knew I couldn't. Before I rounded the corner to leave the room I heard Best yell "LUKE GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP! MY OFFICE NOW!" I turned around and saw Sam starting towards Luke, but Oliver stepped in front him to stop him. "Don't worry about it Andy Oliver won't let Sam do anything stupid. Lets get you home okay?" I nodded and made my way out avoiding the stares, out to Traci's car. Traci offered to stay with me for awhile, but I told her I was okay and that she should go home to be with Leo.

About an hour after Traci left I laid on the couch, hoping the T.V would help distract me from the disaster that is my life. I kept thinking how stupid I was for being with Luke in the first place. Sam is the better man, how could I be so blind. My thoughts were interrupted with someone knocking on my door. I reluctantly got up and opened the door. I was surprised to see him standing there at my door. "Sam?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. I am still not sure about this one. I hope not to disappoint. Let me know what you think. I hope this is a little easier to read than the last. Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed. Forgive me for any error in my grammar. **

"Sam what are you doing here?" "Hey McNally…um can I come in?" "Yeah sorry" I said. I turned to him and said "So are you going to answer my question Sam?" "What question is that?" "Sam I asked you why are you here?" I asked getting a little impatient. I wasn't trying to be mean to him but just being in his presence especially in the confines of my apartment was driving me crazy. He finally spoke after staring at me for a few minutes. "I just wanted to check and make sure you were alright." he said. "Yeah I am fine." "Really cuz your hand looks like it could use some ice on it."

Before I had a chance to respond he was off the couch and came back a few minutes later with a frozen bag of peas. He took my hand and placed the frozen bag on my bad hand. "Sam…thanks." I said looking unable to look him in the eye. If I did I don't know whether I would cry or kiss him. He is this amazing man with an even more amazing heart. I just don't think I could ever deserve a man as wonderful as him.

"Andy…" he said as he put one finger under my chin forcing me to look in dark eyes. "Yes, Sam" I said softly. I could feel a tear escape my eye as he wiped it away with his thumb caressing my cheek. "Andy I came here to make sure he didn't hurt you. I needed to make sure for myself that you were okay." he said still touching my face. "No he didn't hurt me Sam, although I didn't really give him the chance to. I just don't understand I have never seen him like that." "Andy it's okay. Listen to me I know you are thinking that he did because he was upset. But no matter how upset he may be he had no right to treat you like that." he said. Before I could reply I heard a loud pounding on my door.

My heart started pounding out of my chest and I jumped off the couch, as I heard him yelling. "**ANDY! ANDY OPEN UP THIS DOOR NOW!" **Luke yelled. I looked to Sam with my eyes pleading for him to help. "Relax Andy I want you to call Best right now and we will take care of this okay" he said. I immediately called Best and told him what was going on. He said he was sending over units to the apartment. Luke was still pounding on the door and yelling. I turned around and saw Sam open the door. Luke came flying in the door screaming at me as I stood behind Sam clutching his shirt. "**I KNEW IT! I KNEW WERE SCREWING HIM! YOU REALLY ARE A…" ** Before he got to finish Sam punch him square in the jaw, jumped on Luke pinning his arm behind him with a knee in his back. Thankfully Oliver and Chris came plowing through the door putting Luke in handcuffs.

Chris took Luke out to the cruiser and read him his rights. "Hey McNally, you okay?" Oliver asked me concerned. I simply nodded. "So what the hell happened Sam?" "I came to check on McNally and then Luke showed up. He was pounding on her door and yelling. Demanding that she open the door. When I opened the door, he came flying in and started screaming at her." "Oh well I can guarantee you he won't be coming near you again McNally. Best will make sure of that. Okay?" "Thanks Oliver" "Anytime McNally. Besides I am pretty sure between Sammy here and Best he won't be back anytime soon." he said looking at me and smiled a goofy grin at Sam.

Oliver and Sam said their goodbyes. Oliver left to take Luke back to the barn and Sam came over at sat by me on the couch. "Sam…" "Andy it's gonna be okay. He will never come near you again!" "No that's not it….Um do you think you could stay here with me for a little while?" I asked. He nodded and smiled at me. He put his arm around me and that's when the floodgates opened. I started crying and just couldn't stop. Sam held me and whispered "Shh..It's okay. I'm here. No ones ever gonna hurt you on my watch Andy." He kept whispering sweet things in my ear to calm me down.

A few hours later I woke up in bed laying on something that was not my pillow. I lifted my and found something much better. It was Sam. He looked so peaceful. I looked at him staring at his face, his beautiful eyelashes, strong jaw and his lips. I just couldn't help my self. I leaned up placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I went to pull away when I felt Sam's arm wrap tighter around me and press harder against my lips. He deepened the kiss which I quickly allowed. I was on fire from my lips all the way down to my toes. I didn't want it to end but the need for oxygen became great. I pulled away.

I opened my eyes and found Sam's incredibly dark eyes looking right into mine. "Well that was…" he said. "Yeah it was" I said smiling down at him and got a big dimpled smile in return.

Something then occurred to me. I just kissed my T.O., something I could very well lose my job over and Sam could in a lot of trouble. Not to mention he wouldn't be my partner anymore. Don't get my wrong I love working with the others, but they weren't Sam. There was so much more I could learn from him. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? I can practically hear you thinking?" "Sam you're my T.O." "So. Look Andy I know you are probably concerned about your job. I would never ask you to put your job on the line. You are becoming a more and more amazing cop Andy. So it is up to you what you want to do. We can wait if that's what you want, but I will tell you this. I don't think I can disregard this. I don't want to." he said.

I thought back to the night in the parking lot. How I wished I hadn't backed away from. "I don't want to either. Look there is something I need to tell you. Just listen and don't say anything until I am finished. Okay?"

He nodded in agreement. "I need you to know why I broke up with Luke. I was content with him but never really happy. He is so in love with his job and seemed irritated if I didn't see things the way he did. After that whole thing with Benny. I saw him for what he really was. All he looks at is the facts and evidence. He doesn't look at the people we are supposed to be helping. He looked at Benny as nothing more than evidence. He was this really good kid with a mom that loved him. He didn't deserve to die. I asked Luke if he could just testify about what he saw and he refused. Saying because of his trouble in the past no jury would ever believe him." I started getting emotional and Sam just rubbed my back encouraging me to continue.

"I saw him differently after that. Then you, even with a horrible hangover, helped fix her plumbing..for a woman you didn't even know. Sam that night in the parking lot when we almost kissed…I was scared." "Scared about what Andy? I would never hurt you." he said looking at me confuse.

"I was scared of what I feel for you. With Luke was comfortable and easy. But I don't want simple. I want to be happy." "Okay Andy I completely understand. So tell me what do you Andy? Do you want to wait until you cut loose to be an us or…" "I don't if I can wait but if we do. We will have to do our best to keep it out of work." "Okay, I agree. Do you want me to go so you can get some sleep?" "I …could you stay tonight. After everything tonight. I just won't feel safe unless you're here."

I laid there with my head back down on Sam's chest. I never felt so safe with arms around me. I never wanted to let him go. Eventually I fell asleep, listening to his breathing immediately relaxed me and I knew nothing or no one could hurt me.

The following morning I awoke to the ringing of my cell phone. I answered it as quickly as possible before it woke Sam. "Hello?" "Morning McNally. I am sorry to bother you on your day off, but I wanted to let you know I need you to come in and give your statement." "Oh…um when?" I asked "How about an hour?" "Yeah that's fine. I will be there." "Okay McNally see you then. Bye" "Bye, Sir."

After I hung up the phone, I quietly left the room in need of my morning caffeine fix. I made two cups of coffee and went back to the bedroom to wake the beautiful man in my bed. I entered the bedroom and noticed Sam already awake. "Hey" he said. "Good morning." I said with a small grin. I sat on the side of the bed and handed him his cup of coffee. "What are you doing up already? Don't you have the day off?" he asked. "Well, Best called and asked me to come in to give my statement." "When?" he replied. "I have to be there in an hour." I said. "Oh, okay I could drop you off on my way home. If you want?" "Yeah I'd like that. I just need to take a shower and get dressed." I replied. As soon I said that he looked me with a mischievous grin and I knew what he was thinking about. "Shut up." I said as I went to get up. "What I didn't say a thing" he said as let a little chuckle.

I simply smiled at him and left to take a much needed hot shower. Afterwards we left and headed towards the station, hoping I wouldn't see Luke. Not to mention have to deal with any body asking me about Luke. I went to get out of Sam's truck, but before I opened the door Sam placed his hand on my arm. I looked at him as he spoke " Andy…" he seemed a little nervous about something. "Yeah?" "Would you like to have dinner with my tomorrow night?" I sat there for a minute pretending to think about it. "Um….hmmm. Yes, Sam I'd love to." I said smiling at him. I took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. I cupped both sides of his face and gave a quick kiss on the lips. "Bye I see you tomorrow" "Bye, McNally." I hopped out of the trucked and made way into the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is. Forgive any mistakes in grammar. I really hope you like it. Bit more drama in this one. **

I walked through the Bullpen towards Best's office, hoping to avoid any interaction. I managed get there after assignments were made for the morning. So everyone was out or didn't notice me. I knocked on the glass door as Best waved me in. "Morning, Sir." I was a little nervous about him questioning me about Sam being at my place. "Morning McNally. Have a seat and we'll get started." he said. "I am not really sure where to start." "How about you start with what happened in the Locker room first." I sat there and gave him a play by play of the events that occurred in that room. I never felt so humiliated about airing my dirty laundry to my boss, let alone anyone I worked with. I hated Luke for this. But I still knew I was partly to blame.

After I finished Best finally looked up at me with what looked like pity and concern in his eyes. I hated him looking at me like that. Like I was some weak, pathetic excuse for a woman. "Sir, is that everything you need?" "Yes, but there is something else I want to discuss with you McNally." he replied. Shit I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I tried my best to keep Sam out of it and to top it off I am the worlds worst liar. "McNally I am going not going to report it. But I needed you to tell me why Officer Swarek was at your apartment yesterday." "He stopped by to make sure I was okay. I guess he wanted to make sure that Luke didn't hurt me physically." "I see…Anything else?" "Well, after they left with Luke, I asked Sam if he would stay with me for a few minutes longer." I replied letting a shaky breath. "What I need to know McNally is are you having anything but professional relationship with your T.O.? As you know it would cost your badge. Which I would hate to see that happen. You are becoming a fine officer McNally." "Yes Sir I understand. No I am not involved with him in any other way than my T.O. He is my partner and my friend, nothing more." I said.

I really hoped he wouldn't see through me. I hated having to lie about Sam but there was no way I would let him lose his job because of me. "Okay. One more thing McNally. After yesterday's incident in the Locker room I had a talk with Luke. I suspended him for three days, which is possibly why he showed up at your door. You did the right thing in calling me right away." he confessed. "Oh…um is he…" I couldn't even form the words. As if he could read my mind he said "He is not here McNally. He was taken to 27th division. Also, he will not be back here any time soon. He is suspended pending further investigation and possibly anger management therapy. If he comes anywhere near you again he may lose his job. So no worries McNally." "Okay great." I let out a sigh of relief. "You are dismissed and enjoy your next couple of days off." "Thank you Sir"

I wanted get out of there. That's when I saw Oliver and Traci come in with a suspect. "Hey Andy" Traci said. "Hey I was just heading out. I'll see you tonight. Right?" I said. "Yeah, we have lots to talk about." she said lifting her eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see ya. Give me a call when you're on your way." "I should be done around eight okay?" "Okay, bye Trac. Bye Ollie." "Bye McNally. Try to enjoy your weekend." He said giving me a big goofy grin. I was really hoping that didn't say anything to Traci about Sam being at my place. But if Frank knew everyone else probably knew too.

I went home and decided to take a nap. After I woke a few hours later I checked my phone and noticed a text from Sam. " **Hey Beautiful. Did everything go okay? Miss you." **I texted him back "**Everything's fine. But need to talk to you about something. Miss you too handsome. Xoxx"**

A few minutes later my phone rang and saw it was Sam. I answered "Hey" with a big smile on my face. "Hey everything alright? I just got your text." "Yeah I guess." "What do you mean I guess?" he asked. He sounded worried. "When Best was taking my statement, he questioned me about you. You being at my place." "Oh.." he replied. "Look Sam I am not having second thoughts about us. I couldn't be happier about being with you. I just hated lying to my boss. I hate hiding, but I know what would happen if they knew. I just wanted you to know, in case he questioned you too." I said. "Okay, well…um….what did you say?" "Well I told him you stopped by to make sure I didn't get physically hurt by Luke. That I asked you to stay a few minutes longer after they took him. That's basically it." "Look Andy I know what you are feeling. I know you are scared, but I am right here. I am not going anywhere, so if you want to wait…" I cut him off before he could finish "Sam you are exactly what I want. Yes I am scared, but I am ready if you are." I could practically picture his dimpled smile in full force when he said "I have never been more ready!" I giggled a little. "Get your mind out of the gutter McNally" he said. "Hey! Who said my mind was in the gutter?" "You mean it's not?" he asked. "Okay well maybe a little" I said. "Alright. Well I am going to leave you with that. I will you call later okay?" he said. "Alright. Not too late though. Traci is coming over for girl's night around eight." I replied. "Okay you have fun. Talk to you later, Beautiful." It was a good thing he couldn't see me right now. My cheeks were turning bright red from his compliments. "Okay handsome. Bye."

I took a shower and went to go get supplies for our girls night. A little after eight I heard a knock at my door. I opened to see Traci standing there with two bottles of wine. "Hey you know Trac you didn't have to bring anything. I already went out and got some." "Well we just have to put them to good use. Won't we?" she said, as we both started cracking up laughing…

A bottle and half later Traci starting asking me what I hoped to avoid. "Andy is there something going on with you and Swarek?" I did my best to answer calmly so she wouldn't know I was lying. "No, why would you ask me that?" "Come on Andy, I know he came here after your big fight with Luke in the Locker room!" "He just came over to check and make sure I was alright. Nothing happened!" I said starting to get a little annoyed. Plus she was my best friend and I hated lying to her. "Okay I will take your word for it. Just promise me if anything does happen, I will be the first one to know. Plus would it be that bad if something did happen?" She said. "What do you mean Trac?" I asked, even though I knew what she meant. "Oh come on Andy! I know you are not blind! Swarek is one HOT package!" I started blushing turning bright red. I couldn't deny that Sam was gorgeous with a great body to go along with it. I immediately thought about the first day I met him. When he basically gave a strip show for me in the locker room, while I was trying to get info out of him. Just thinking of his chest, his abs and everything else I saw made me turn even redder. "Ha I knew it Andy! You have thought about it! You are totally picturing him naked aren't you?!" "Shut up…you're drunk!" "SO ARE YOU!" We both laughed.

I decided to let Traci spend the night instead of calling a cab. I knew in the morning I would have a horrible hangover. Hopefully it will have gone away by the time I had to meet Sam for our date.

I woke up around eleven the next morning to my phone beeping. It was a text from Sam. **Morning sweetheart. Have last night? Sam. **

**Yeah had lots of fun with Traci. How was your night? Miss Me? What time is our date? **

**Ofcourse I missed you. Went to the Penny with Jerry and Oliver. I will pick you up at 7. Wear something sexy?**

**Ofcourse I will, only for you. Miss you. See you tonight. **

I put my phone away and slowly got up to make some coffee. Traci was snoring away on the couch, half hanging off the edge. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I just wished that I could tell her about Sam and me. Hopefully she won't be too mad I kept it from her. I wanted to tell her so bad and tell her about the date, but I knew for both our sakes I couldn't.

Traci left around three, which gave me plenty of time to take a short nap and get ready. Still had a bit of a hangover, but not as bad as when I woke up.

About five minutes to seven, there was a knock at the door. There stood Sam, god I almost forgot how good he looked. "Hey" I said. "Hey, Andy. You look absolutely stunning!" I blushed "Thanks you look pretty hot yourself. So what are you hiding behind your back?" He pulled out a bouquet of Daisies. He knew me well enough to know I don't need roses, I preferred simple flowers. "Aww Sam they're beautiful. Thank you so much!" "Not as beautiful as you" "You have got to stop making me blush so much" I said giggling and turning bright red. "Sorry can't help it!" he said. "So are we ready?" I asked him, after putting the flowers in a vase. "Yep lets go!"

Sam helped me into his truck. After driving for a couple of minutes, he reached over and took my hand. We held hands all the way to our destination. I was surprised when we stopped at his house. He got out and opened the door for me. Who knew what a sweet gentleman he could be. I was totally loving this new side of Sam. He lead me into the house, still holding my hand. I starting feeling a little nervous and I think he could sense it. He turned to me and said "Andy I am not expecting anything other than having a nice dinner with you okay." he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a shot of those dimples I love so much. I nodded my head and smiled back at him.

He led me out to his huge back deck. There was a beautiful table set up with candles on it and wine. "I didn't know you liked wine" I said surprised. "I do on special occasions" he said smiling. "OH Sam. You're so sweet." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You're worth it. Now go have a seat and I will bring dinner out." "Are you sure I can't help?" I asked. "Nope. Now sit" he said in his T.O. voice. I giggled and sat waiting for him to come back out.

We sat there talking about everything and anything. He made a wonderful dinner, which I couldn't get enough of. "Sam this is sooo good! Thank you for dinner." I said smiling at him. "You're welcome. Your worth it!"

A couple of hours later he drove me home. I didn't really want to leave. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms. He walked me up to the door. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said "Goodnight McNally" "Good night Sam" I said softly staring those incredible dark eyes. I put arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss me. It was soft at first, until he bit my bottom lip and he deepened the kiss. Which I didn't mind at all. I was pressed up against my door kissing this amazing man. As much I didn't want to stop I knew if we didn't stop it would lead straight to my bed. I reluctantly pulled away. I gave him one more quick kiss on those luscious lips and said goodnight to him.

A few weeks later Sam and I were still doing great. Somehow we managed to keep everything on the down low. We stayed professional at work. No touching or kissing at hall. Outside of work, we saw each other as much as possible. Sam respected my wishes about taking things slow. We agreed to no sex until I was cut loose. Which was extremely difficult for both of us. Thankfully we only had two weeks until then I couldn't wait. The next day was my day off and decided to do a little shopping before meeting up with Sam that night. I wanted to buy something special to wear for him the very night I was cut loose. Something I knew would make him drool.

After I got home I got a call from Sam. "Hey, what's up babe?" I said. "Hey sweetheart. Listen I got some bad news." "What is it? What's wrong?" "I have to postpone our date. I really sorry Andy! Frank and Boyd called me in. They need my assistance on case. Don't worry though I am not going undercover." he said in a low tone. I could tell he felt bad but I was still disappointed. "It's okay I understand." I said. "Are you sure? I don't want to upset you. Please don't be mad at me" he said pleading. "I'm not mad. Really it's okay Sam. I just miss you and am a little disappointed. I know it's not your fault okay." I said trying to convince him. "I know I miss you too. Can I make it up to you tomorrow night?" "Absolutely" I said smiling.

"So how was your day off, I forgot to ask" "It was fun. I went shopping for some stuff." I said not wanting to tell him exactly what I bought. "Stuff huh? What kind of stuff?" he asked. I couldn't help but tease him a little. "Something special for the night I am cut loose." I said giggling a little. "Really like what?" "Can't tell you. It's a surprise. But I am pretty sure you will like it." "Oh come on Andy what is it! Okay just tell me is it animal, vegetable or mineral?" he asked impatiently. "Hmmm…..I would have to say definitely animal." I could hear him groan. "Woman you are driving me crazy! Are you sure I can't get a preview? Please?" I could practically hear him pouting. I laughed a little. "Nope. I gotta go. I will see you tomorrow, okay." "Alright, what are you gonna do tonight?" "Probably go to The Penny and hang with other rookies. Bye babe." "Bye sweetheart."

I went to the Penny and had fun with my friends. We spent the night playing darts and drinking. I was still missing Sam. Every once in a while I would glance around looking to see if Sam came in. But he never did. I said my goodbyes around midnight. Traci offered me a ride home, but I told her I was fine to walk. It was such a nice night I just felt like walking.

About halfway home I heard footsteps behind me and felt like I was being followed. I turned around and saw a tall man with dark hair in front of my face. I couldn't see his eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked annoyed. He didn't say anything. I went to turn around and run, but he grabbed by the arm. He put his over my mouth to keep me from screaming. Pulled me into an alley. I fought as hard as I could to get out of his grasp. I kicked him in the leg. Which really pissed him off.

He proceeded to punch me in the face a few times and I punched him back. He hit me in the stomach knocking the wind out me. He kicked me in the ribs a few times, until saw flashing lights. He took off towards the other end of the alley. I laid there in terrible pain trying to breath.

The next thing I knew I saw Oliver standing over me, his face in shock. "McNally are you alright!? Oh my god what happened?" "He….he.." that's all I got out before I passed out.

"Ms. McNally?" I heard someone calling my naming as I started opening my eyes. Everything hurt I couldn't stand it. "Where I am I?" "Welcome back, you are at St. Mike's hospital. I am your doctor. Doctor Mercy. Do you remember what happened." It all came back to me. The man grabbing me, beating me and kicking me. I started crying. "It's okay you don't have to talk if you're not up to it."

I nodded at him. Then I asked him "Excuse me could you tell me is there an Officer Shaw around out there?" "Yes, would you like for me to send him in?" "Yes please." He left and a few seconds later he came in. "Hey McNally. How you feeling?" "I have been better. Oliver can you please tell me did you tell anyone else I was here?" "Not yet I was waiting until you woke up. You gave me quite a scare McNally!" "I know I'm sorry. Listen can you do me a favor? Please don't call anyone Oliver." "What, why? You are going to need someone to help you McNally and to give you a ride home." "Oliver please I can't have my personal life on parade again. Like it was with Luke. I will call my dad and stay at his place okay?" "Okay McNally, but you need to talk to Best. There is no way you can work right now. I will call your dad for you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" "Just keep this to yourself. Please." "Okay I can do that, I will be back in a few minutes." As Oliver was leaving the doctor came back in. "Well Ms. McNally you should be able to go home tomorrow morning. You have two bruised ribs, which is our main concern. Plus with the trauma your body has gone through you are going to need a couple of days rest."

I needed him to leave. I could feel the tears starting to come in my eyes. I didn't want Sam to see me like this. Hopefully I could avoid him as much as possible, even though all I wanted was for him to hold me. I am not supposed to be the victim. I am a cop and I still couldn't manage to fight him off. If Oliver hadn't shown up who knows what would've happened. Just that thought alone made me want to crawl into a hold and hide from the world. I felt so ashamed.

After the doctor left. Oliver came back. He assured me that it would go no further. He had called Best and my dad for me. He seemed hesitant about something I wasn't sure what.

"Look McNally I don't know everything but I do know Sam cares about you. Anyone with eyes can see that. You need talk to him about this. He'll find about this and he will probably be hurt that you hid this from him." "I know Oliver. I just can't see Sam like this. I let him see me until I deal with this." "Okay well just think about what I said. Best will be by to see you. Probably in the morning before you leave. He is probably going to give you a least a week off. I am gonna go now unless you need me to stay?" "No that's okay. I just want to get some sleep. I am exhausted. Thanks so much again. I will talk to people soon I promise." "Alright goodnight McNally. See you when you get back."

When the door clicked closed I finally let the tears come free. I cried until I fell asleep. All I wanted was Sam but I just couldn't see him. Not now. All I could hope for is that he would understand. I loved him so much.

**How do you think Sam will act about Andy's disappearance? Will Oliver tell him the truth? Please review. Thanks everyone for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not sure I like this one as much but please read and review. I love all your comments. Thanks so much to everyone who reads this. **

The following morning I was extremely anxious to get out of the hospital. There was a knock at the door as I answered "Come in." "Morning McNally how are you?" Best asked me. "Well I would be better if I wasn't here. My dad should be coming to get me soon." "Well Shaw told me that you prefer to keep this as a private matter. Though that may be difficult I assure you this matter will not be brought to anyone's attention. If I can avoid it." "Thank you Sir, I really appreciate it. Um…how long do I have to stay out of work for?" "With your bruises and bruised ribs. I would say at least two weeks. You will be on desk until your doctor clears you for active duty." Two weeks! WHAT THE HELL! I was screaming inside my head but obviously I couldn't yell at my superior. "Oh, okay. If…um anyone need to get a hold of me I will be going to a friends to stay with. Since I have to stay with someone for a few days." I said, I was really hoping he could keep this to himself. Oliver however I am not so sure. He and Sam are such great friends I have a feeling it won't take long for Sam to get it out of him.

"Okay McNally. Do you think you are able to give your statement now?" he asked me. "Um…yeah I guess so." I said nervously. "It's okay McNally just take your time." he said quietly. He was using that tone. The same tone we used on victims. Is that what I am some stupid weak woman, who can't defend herself. "Okay…" I sat there in that hospital bed I hate with every fiber of my being and relayed what happened to me the best I could. The thing that pissed me off the most is I couldn't remember his face. I couldn't really see it.

I went slow, trying to breath. The last thing I wanted was to have a breakdown in front of my Staff Sergeant or anyone really.

When I got to my dad's I laid there in my old room trying to sleep, but it was no use. I wanted Sam. But no stupid stubborn pride ran deep within me. I just hoped Sam wouldn't hate me or be too angry at me.

Then I realized I hadn't texted him or called him. I painfully got up in search of my cell. I found I had a couple from Traci and the rest were from Sam. It was the last one that really made me feel terrible.

**Andy please where are you? I need to see you. Best said you were going to be gone for two weeks. Please call me. Love Sam**

Love? Sam Swarek loves me? God okay now I really feel like shit. I wanted to text him back just so he would know I was okay.

**Sam please don't worry. I will talk to you when I get back. Please Don't be angry. Love Andy**

Once again I just laid there and cried myself into exhaustion. Not for myself. But for Sam. For the man that loved me for some unknown reason.

**At The Black Penny…. Sam POV**

"Hey brother how are ya?" Oliver asked me. "Been better I guess." I said. I couldn't exactly say…I am a total and utter mess, because the woman I love so much is missing. I don't understand what went wrong. I wondered if something happened to her to make her back away from me. This is killing me. "Whoa brother you look like shit!" Jerry said to me. "Gee thanks." I said. "Are getting all grumpy on me. Traci has been acting almost as bad with McNally doing her disappearing act!" he said. "You mean she hasn't seen her either?" I asked curiously. Okay something is really wrong when even Andy's best friend doesn't know anything. Those two are practically attached at the hip. "Don't worry Sammy I'm sure she's fine. She'll be back just in time to get cut loose. She wouldn't miss that." Oliver said, not looking me in the eye. He had been acting funny all day. I was beginning to think he knew something.

"Hey Ollie…can I um ask you something?" I asked "Sure" he was still avoiding eye contact with me, yup he definitely knew something. Something he did not want to tell me. "You seen McNally?" I asked. "No why?" "Oliver come with me outside for a minute?" "Ummm….I really can't Sammy I gotta go." He said trying to leave. I wasn't about to let that happen. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside. "WHERE THE HELL IS MCNALLY! I KNOW YOU OLLIE…DAMN IT WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" I yelled. I started pacing back and forth like a crazy person. "Listen Sam all I know is that I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. She assured me she would talk to you. You know her and her stupid pride. Kinda like someone else I know. Just think long and hard about who you haven't asked about her whereabouts. Of all the people that she knows personally. That's all I can say. I am sorry brother" he said as he walked away from me.

What the hell did he mean? What the hell has she gotten herself into? I have got to find her. Her Dad's was next on the list. Not seeing her, her smile, hearing her laugh was making me go insane.

I awoke the next day to someone knocking at my dad's door. Dad must have been either sleeping or gone. I got up slowly to go answer it. "Trac? What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at the expression on her face and it made me realize how horrible I must have looked. "Andy what the hell happened? Why didn't you call me?! You know Swarek is going nuts! He even called in today and took a personal day" she said. I felt so horrible that I was hurting my friends and especially Sam. "Traci I am so sorry, I just couldn't have people looking at me like that. Especially not Swarek." I said. I tried be somewhat professional about Sam, but there really wasn't much point to it.

"Andy do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked, in that nice motherly tone of hers. "Okay fine I will tell you. Just don't interrupt me until I am done. "Okay I promise." Once again I had to sit there and rehash what had happened. I was sick of talking about, thinking about and people asking me questions.

When I was done she said "Oh my god Andy I am so sorry you had to go through that." She gave me a big hug a little too much "Ow ow ow….my ribs" I said. "I am sorry I forgot." she apologized. "That's okay don't worry about it." "Andy Look I know you don't want to get into trouble or anything, but I know there is something going between you and Sam. He would not be acting this way if he didn't care for you as more than a training officer. Obviously you care too. By the look on your face when I told you about how he was acting. Please Andy, just call him and talk to him. He would want to be here for you too." "I know you're right Trac, but I just can't see him not like this. I feel like such a failure…" " A failure? A failure at what?" she asked me. "A cop! What kind of a cop can't even defend herself. I don't want Sam or anyone looking at me like some weak, pathetic woman who can't take care of herself. I just…feel so ashamed." "Andy! What happened does not make you any less of a cop okay! What you're feeling is normal and you can't deal with this alone. Let us be here for you. One more thing. You might want to talk to Sam. It is not going to take him long to figure out where you are." she said. "Fine I will call him later, but I am really tired." "Okay you go back to sleep. I am going to hang here for a bit if that's alright with you?" "Yeah okay Trac. Thank you." I said giving her a hug.

I went and laid back down. I slept more easily knowing Traci was in the next room. When I wake up I would have to call Sam and face the music. It's not that I didn't want to see him. I just hated being weak and vulnerable in front him so much. He had already been there for me during that whole mess with Luke.

About an hour later I heard Traci talking to someone. About less that a minute later I heard the door open. "Andy McNally! You have some explaining to do!" It was Sam and he was not happy. I laid there with my back turned to him, I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to see the bruises and cuts on my face. "Andy turn over and Look at me! I know you are not sleeping!" he said still yelling. "Sam I will explain everything but please stop yelling at me…please." I heard him sigh "Okay fine but please just look at me." I felt him sit beside me on the bed. I slowly, but painfully rolled over.

I will never forget the look he had on his face. It was a mixture of fear, worry, concern. I could almost swear I his eyes mist up a little. He gently cupped both hands on my face "Andy…my god what happened? Who did this to you?" he said a little shaky. "Sam…" was all I got out before he placed a tender kiss on my lips. "Please sweetheart tell me what happened. I am here and I am not going anywhere."

I took a deep breath and said "I was at The Penny with everyone and Traci offered me a ride home. I told her I wanted to walk and about halfway there I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw someone, but I couldn't make out his face very well, even though he was right in front me. I tried to run…but he grabbed me. Put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I kicked him and he got very angry. He punched me and kicked me several times. Then I saw flashing lights…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I just started crying as Sam took me gently in his arms. "It's okay Andy. Shhh…it's okay. We're gonna get him. If it's the last thing I do! I just need to know something. Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" I couldn't even look at him, when I explained my reasons for not telling him or calling him. "I'm so sorry Sam….I…I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially you I just feel so ashamed!" He rocked me in his arms and I winced a little, since my ribs were still hurting. "I'm sorry baby, did I hurt you?" "No, no Sam my ribs still hurt a bit. It's okay. You didn't hurt me." I said trying to assure him I was okay.

"Andy there is nothing to be ashamed of. You are an incredible, brave and wonderful woman and cop. Don't ever doubt that. I have said it before and I will keep saying it until you believe me. I am here and am not going anywhere. I Love you Andy McNally." I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes. He wiped them away and kissed both my cheeks. He loves me, really loves me. All I could say was "I Love you Sam Swarek" I kissed him on the lips.

I just laid there in Sam's arms and my world was complete. I never wanted him to let go. "Andy?" "Hmmm…" "Will you come stay with me at least till you're better." "Are you sure you can stand me?" I said giggling a little. "Always." he said. He was so sweet how could I resist. "Yes Sam I would like that" I said laying my head back down on his chest.

Later that day Sam helped packed my stuff. We said goodbye to my Dad and headed over to my Sam's. I had called Traci to let her know everything was alright. But to keep the stuff about Sam to herself. I had to also tell her not to tell Jerry since he could be somewhat gossipy.

Sam helped me out of the truck and up into his house. "Ummm….Sam I forgot to ask. Where exactly am I sleeping?" I asked. I really wanted to share a bed with him and sleep laying next to him. But knew what that would lead to. "Anywhere you like. If you don't feel comfortable sleeping in my room. I have a spare room if you want." I pulled him over to the couch to sit with me. "Sam I want to sleep with you." "Andy we don't have to do anything but sleep okay. I told you I can wait for the other stuff until after you get cut loose. Okay?" he said. "Sam you're so…" "Awesome. Yeah I know I am." he said dimples in full force. I rolled my eyes at him and we both laughed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. "Maybe a little" I said. "Alright I don't have much, but how about couple sandwiches or take-out" "Sandwiches are fine Sam." I said smiling at him. I couldn't stop staring at him. What a fool I was for not telling him about what happened. He was so understanding and sweet. Now here he was taking care of me and doing his best to comfort me. I don't know what I would do without him. He handed me my sandwich and we ate together in comfortable silence.

"So…do you want to watch something or are you too tired?" "I just want to go to bed. I am really tired." I said yawning. He nodded at me took my hand and lead me to the bedroom. "The bathroom is over there. You can change in there and do whatever you need to do." I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. I leaned up gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed to the bathroom.

It took me a little longer to get changed than I though it would. It was hard with my ribs hurting me. I went to go to bed and saw Sam laying there waiting for me with a sweet smile on his face. He lifted up the covers for me as I slid into bed and rested my head on his chest. His hand traced circles on back lulling me to sleep. "Sam…" I whispered. "Hmmm…" "Thank you." "For what?" "For being here." I said looking up at him. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else". He kissed the top of my head and laid my head back down on his chest falling asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes I saw the beautiful man next to me. My head still on his chest and his arm was snuggly wrapped around me. I unconsciously put my hand on his stomach, just under his shirt. I could feel the hair that ran up to his chest. I started moving my hand up and down his chest, then I felt his muscles tense up. I must have woken him up "McNally I am doing my best to behave here." he mumbled. "What? I'm not doing anything." I said innocently grinning up at him. I couldn't help but enjoy every muscle from his abs all the way up his chest. His hand covered mine stopping my movements. He kissed me lightly at first. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him toward me deepening the kiss.

Then out of nowhere he got up and jumped off the bed. "Okay I am going to make coffee. Do you want the shower first?" "You're mean" "Yeah but you love it." he said as he left the room. "You are gonna pay for that Swarek!" I yelled. "I look forward to it" he said. God he was driving me crazy! I was starting to think this whole no sex thing was a bad idea. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait. Although with my ribs being so sore there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it right now. I groaned and went to take a shower. When I got out I went in search of coffee and Sam. "Hey, I gotta get ready for work. But here's some coffee." he gave me a quick peck on the lips as he went to take his shower.

I decided just go back in the bedroom and relax with my coffee and newspaper. A few minutes later I heard the shower shut off and moments later the bathroom door opened. I am not even sure how long but I was extremely distracting by what I saw. It was Sam with just a towel wrapped barely snug around his waist and nothing else. There was still water dripping from his hair trickling down his chest all the way south. I swallowed hard as I didn't even realize how long I had been staring. Until I looked up and saw him smirking at me. I immediately felt the burning in my cheeks.

It's not like I had never seen a man half naked or even naked. But Sam's body was indescribable. I never wanted a man in my life as much as I wanted him. "See something you like McNally?" he said with a cocky grin. "Oh shut up! Don't you have to go to work or something?" I asked looking back down at the newspaper. I had been caught basically drooling over him. I had never been more embarrassed. "What's the matter Andy? Something bothering you?" he said slowly walking towards me. I could feel him sit on the bed, but I kept looking at the paper attempting to avoid looking at him. "Nope" I said still not looking at him.

He leaned in, taking the newspaper away from me. " Sam what are…." I didn't get to finish. He pressed his lips against mine hard. I gasped when I felt his tongue swipe across my lips. I allowed him to deepen the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his damp neck. I could hear him moan as I caressed his tongue with mine. He hovered over me pushing my head down into the pillows. God help me I did not want to stop. I just wanted to give in.

Then my cellphone started to ring. Damn phone! Sam pulled away and looked into my eyes and I noticed his were a lot darker than before. "I…uh better get that." I said. "Later?" he asked. "Later." I said grinning like a fool. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and went to grab his clothes to get dressed, in the bathroom thank goodness. I grabbed my phone and saw it was Traci calling.

"Hey Trac what's up?" I said. "Hey you sound out of breath. Did I interrupt something? Hmm" "What no…um I just got up." "Yeah right. I was just calling to see how you are feeling." "I am feeling a little better. Listen Trac I wanted to say I am so sorry for not telling you. I am so lucky you put up with me." "Don't worry about it Andy. Now you go get some rest, get better fast and get your ass back to work" "Yes Ma'am." I said laughing.

I hung up with her just as Sam came out of the bathroom. Fully dressed this time. "Hey, I gotta get going. But I'll see you when I get home. Okay?" "Sam you don't have to come straight home. You can go have a drink with your friends. I mean I don't expect you to give up everything just because of me." I said. "Andy…I want to be here with you. I don't feel obligated. So stop it." "Okay. You better go before you're late." "I'll see you later. Take it easy. That's an order!" He said sternly. "Geez we're not even at work and you're using your T.O. voice on me" I said laughing. "Yep. See you tonight." "Bye." He started to leave the room and quickly turned around "Oh and by the way I love you" he said sincerely. "I love you Sam" he turned around and left. He said it with so much emotion it almost brought tears to my eyes.

A week later I was feeling much better, but I was still staying with Sam. My bruises were just about gone. I had my appointment with the doctor today and hoped he would clear me, so I could at least go on desk duty.

Sam and I discussed things after that morning and decided we could hold out a little longer. Even though it would be hard on both of us. We also agreed to be clothed around each other.

Sam and I sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast together. I could feel him looking at me. "What?" "Nothing I was just thinking. Do you feel up to going to The Penny tonight? I know your friends miss you and you haven't left the house. So…um what do you say?" "Sure why not. Oh by the way I won't be around this afternoon I have my doctors appointment. I just hope he says I am cleared for at least desk duty." "Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" "No Sam you have to work. Traci is going to take me she has the day off."

I was so relieved when the doctor told me I was cleared to go back to work. I was in the car with Traci and I decided to text Sam to let him know the good news **I coming back to work tomorrow. Yay! See you tonight. Love you. **

He texted me back a few minutes later **Good I'll be happy to have my partner back! Miss you. Love you too sweetheart.**

I loved it when he said sweet things to me like that. However it always made me blush and I was smiling so much I couldn't stop. "Andy? Earth to Andy! Did you hear what I just said?" Traci said. I was busy thinking about Sam I must have missed something she said. "Sorry Trac. What did you say?" "I said are you coming out tonight to celebrate?" "Absolutely! I just have to remember to stay away from Sam. I can't wait until I am cut loose. I can't stand this." "Yeah, speaking of that. Have you finally put him out of his misery yet?" she asked. Yeah I wish! He wasn't the only one in misery here. "No we agreed to wait until after my being cut loose. I can not wait! He is driving me crazy!" She just laughed at me and said "I probably won't see you for a week. You two have been waiting for months. You have got a hell of a lot of willpower girl!" "Tell me about it"

Before Traci could pull away from Sam's after dropping me off I reminded her that she had to pick me up. We didn't want anyone to get to suspicious, even though I am pretty sure everyone knew anyway.

"Andy? Andy I'm home" he said. "I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled from the bathroom. I was getting ready for The Penny and was excited to see my friends. I came walking out "Hey are almost rea…" he stopped mid sentence. He continued staring at me. "Andy! What the hell! You can not wear that!" he said raising his voice. I was wearing a red tank and a black skirt that came down to an inch or two above my knees. "What you don't like it?" I said trying to play stupid. "Andy you can not wear something like that and expect me not to touch you. So could you please go and change. Otherwise we will not be going anywhere other than the bedroom" My heart started racing and felt the butterflies in my stomach. I walked over to him and kissed him. When he pulled away his he leaned his forehead on to mine. "Okay, Okay…I'll put some jeans on." I turned around to go change and he smacked my ass. I just giggled and left the room.

I was having a great time at the Penny. It was so good to have fun with my friends. No one questioned me and were very happy that I was finally coming back to work. Sam and I occasionally stole glances from across the room. "Hey guys I'll be back." I left to go to the bathroom. When I came out there was a tall man in front me, blocking my exit. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place him. I had terrible feeling and was about to yell for Sam. When he grabbed me and shoved a gun to my side. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut" he said. "What you don't remember me Officer McNally. I just want to finish what we started that night." I wanted to puke this was the man that attacked me! "YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO!" "SHUT UP! Move now!" he breathed.

**Another cliffhanger…. Will update in a day or two. Can Andy get out of this one without getting hurt? Thoughts?** **Considering doing an M rated scene for Sam and Andy, not sure yet though. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next one. It was a little hard to finish this chapter. I am amazed and grateful for all the great comments. Hope you like this chapter just as much. Please read and review. Also thanks to all the other wonderful writers on this site that inspire me. **

**Back at the Rookie's table…**

Traci was laughing with Chris about one of Dov's jokes and realized Andy was gone for awhile. She looked around and didn't see her anywhere. I walked over to Jerry, Sam and Oliver. "Hey Jerry, did you happen to see Andy?" "No why?" he said. I looked over to Sam and his face had changed. It went from happy to fear. "I…um am just gonna go check". I went into the bathroom and she was no where to be found. I went outside and heard a man yelling "SHUT UP YOU BITCH! SOMEONE WANTED TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID! I AM GONNA HAVE A WHOLE LOT OF FUN MAKING YOU PAY!" He yelled. It was hard to see it was dark. Then I saw her. I immediately ran back in to get the guys "JERRY!" I screamed. "It's Andy some guy has a gun on her and yelling at her in the lot!"

**Back to Andy….**

"MAKE ME PAY!? WHAT THE HELL ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled. I had never been so terrified and angry so much in my life. I needed Sam where the hell is he!

Then I heard "FREEZE, LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Sam yelled. The man pulled me against him and pushed the gun into my side. "BACK OFF OR SHE'S DEAD!" "No one's dying here LET. HER. GO NOW!" "OH! Sooo you must be her boyfriend! So how is she Swarek? I haven't had the chance to find out myself yet." he said laughing in the most horrible way. I saw rage in Sam's eyes. I just hoped he would be smart enough not to take the bait. He was messing with Sam to get him to do something stupid. Who the hell was this guy! How did he know me? Who sicked this sick bastard on me. It was like a light bulb came on and I knew exactly who it was that was doing this. I decided maybe I could talk it out of him "So Mr. Mystery man you know any other cops? Detectives maybe hmmm?" I tried to stay calm but I was scared shitless. I had tears coming down my cheeks. "You think you're pretty smart don't you! You really are nothing but a stupid…" I interrupted him "Whore? That's what you were going to say right?"

"ANDY STOP!" Traci yelled at me. I glared at her trying to convey that I knew what I was doing. "You should listen to your friend." he said, slightly loosening his grip on me. "I'm sorry" I said doing my best to keep a straight face. "You're sorry for what?" he asked me. He obviously didn't realize he had loosened his grip on me during our conversation.

Before I made a move I shot an apologetic look to my friends. I looked into Sam's eyes to give me the strength to do this. I was wearing my high heeled boots which helped. I immediately gouged my heel into his foot, he yelled in pain, I went from one move to the other quickly. If I didn't I would be dead. I grabbed his hand with the gun and elbowed him in the face. It fired a few shots but the gun was pointed in the air. I kicked him between the legs and punched him in the face.

He fell and I tumbled down with him. I twisted him around and put my knee in his back. Pinning him as I yelled looking up at everyone "HANDCUFFS ANYONE!" Jerry came running over and handcuffed the bastard.

Sam came running over and pulled me into a tight hug. When he pulled back he cupped my face looking me in the eyes "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked me a little shaky. "Sam…Sam it's okay. I am alright." He started shaking his head. I took his hand and put it on my heart "Sam I am right here." "Who is he?" I heard Tracy ask me from behind.

"I don't know who he is but I KNOW who he is buddies with!" I said angrily. "Sam we need to go to the station now! That SOB is not getting away with this!" I yelled. Sam knew too, from the conversation I had with that sicko who it was. "LET'S GO!" Sam agreed. Sam ran over to talk to Oliver and Jerry about meeting us at the station. A couple of other uniforms had arrived and took the man back to 15.

"Andy who is it?" Traci asked me. "It's Luke!" I yelled "WHAT!? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Traci screamed. "Come on Trac lets get to the station. That son of a bitch is going to be the one that pays." Traci rode with Jerry and Oliver. I rode with Sam. I kept thinking how could Luke do this to me. I knew he was angry about the break up but this was fucking ridiculous! I had to go see Best although I am not sure what I will do let alone Sam, if we actually come face to face with the bastard!

Sam, Traci, Oliver and Jerry all accompanied me to Best's office. He motioned for us to come in. I explained everything that happened at the bar then he said "WHAT! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! Okay McNally I am going to call over to 17th Division where he is working. All of you make yourselves scarce. DO NOT go near the attacker. By the way do we have is name yet?" "Yes his name is Jared Simpson." "Okay I am going to find out just how he and Luke are connected. Now everyone is dismissed." "YES SIR" We all said. Sam and I kept our distance from each other. He knew we already a lot to deal with and didn't need to worry about that right now.

Sam went to the men's locker room with Oliver and I went to the women's with Traci. I kept pacing back and forth. The more I paced, the more I thought about being beat up and nearly killed, the more enraged I became. "Andy! You have got to stop pacing! I know you are angry and want blood, but you are going to drive you and me crazy!" "I know, I know Trac! I just can't fucking believe this!" I said angrily.

After about twenty minutes Noelle came in the locker room. She led all of us to the viewing room of Interview room 3. Oliver and Noelle blocked the door so that we couldn't do anything stupid. "Luke?" Best said. "Best what the hell is this all about?" "I think you know DAMN WELL WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" "NO I DON'T!" "Okay how about you hiring one of you CI's to attack your ex-girlfriend! Before you try to deny it we have his signed confession." "It's a lie! You're going to believe that some piece of shit over a Detective!" "You are not a Detective anymore I will make sure of that.!" Best spat. He left the room and entered the room where we all were.

"Noelle could you…" Best didn't even have to finish. We all started to leave the room and ran into Luke being arrested by Noelle. Sam glanced at me and I nodded. I knew exactly what he wanted to do and Luke deserved a hell of a lot worse. Sam and Luke were practically having a stare down in the hallway. Sam was daring Luke to say something first. "What Swarek you come to defend your little slut girlfriend. She gives it away pretty easily don't she!" That was all it took Sam swung his fist into Luke's face as hard as he could. He knocked his ass out cold! I was so proud! Normally I would never condone fighting but in this case I could definitely make an exception.

I just turned around and finally left Luke behind. Out of my life for good this time. I waited out in Sam's truck. I didn't even care at that particular moment if anyone saw me. About five minutes later I saw Sam come out and get in to the truck. Sam left the lot and started driving us towards his house.

As we entered the house Sam pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "Andy…" I pulled my head back to look into his eyes "Sam?" "I am just so happy you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if…" I put my finger on his lips to quiet him. "Sam I am right here. I am okay. Both those bastards are put away where they belong." "I know I just love you so much Andy" "I know. I love you Sam with all my heart and soul." I said kissing him on the lips. "I am going to go take a shower. When I come back out I make us some dinner. Alright?" he said "Alright."

I decided to start dinner while he was in the shower. It was the least I could do for him. I had been through a lot with all this. But so had Sam. I couldn't imagine losing him or how scared I would be if someone held a gun to him.

While I was cooking at the stove I didn't even hear him come into the room. I just felt his arms circle around my waist. I leaned my head back on his chest. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

It was that particular tone in his voice that sent shivers up my spine. He moved my hair away from my neck and started kissing up and down my neck. "Um….cooking dinner" I breathed. "Sam…." "Hmmm…" he mumbled as he started sucking on my neck. Andy reached her arm around the back of his head gently tugging at his hair holding him close. He moved his hands under the bottom of her shirt. She turned the stove off. And turned around and crashed her lips into his.

She swept her tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance. Which he gave her willingly. He held her tighter against him wanting never to let go of this amazing woman. She didn't want to wait anymore. All rational thoughts went out the window when she could feel his growing arousal against her.

Her hands were twined his soft, thick dark hair. He ran his hands down her body stopping at the curve of her ass lifting her onto his hips with ease. She removed her lips from his only to attach to his neck. She wanted to feel and taste every part of him. As difficult as it was he found his way to the bedroom gently laying her down and crashing his lips onto hers once again.

He pulled back for a moment to see the love and lust in her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was okay with this. "Andy are sure you want too….I know you wanted to wait?" He desperately hoped she didn't want to wait, but he would if that's what she needed. "Sam I don't want to wait anymore. I want you. I need you NOW. Please don't stop." That was all he needed to hear.

He started nipping and licking his way from her neck down towards her chest. Her clothing caused a problem. He quickly removed his own shirt and then hers throwing it behind him. He pulled her up to him and reached around to undo the clasp of her bra as she raked her fingers through his chest hair. It sent tingles up his spine. He let her bra fall off of her and threw it aside. He almost gasped at the sight of her perfect breasts and attached his mouth to one as she moaned his name and massaged the other.

He moved from one to the other sucking and twirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. Andy felt like she was going to explode from what he was doing to her. "Oh god Sammm" . She reached down and undo his jeans and slipped her hand inside boxers to feel his amazing length. He moaned her name when he felt her stroke him. His head fell into shoulder breathing in the scent of her hair feeling out of breath. He couldn't take it anymore.

He removed himself from her and took off his jeans and boxers. He took her jeans off but left her underwear for last. He hovered back over her kissing her from her lips down between the crevice of her breasts to her toned abs. He licked a line across her stomach just above the rims of her underwear. She raked her fingers through his hair and took in a breath as he hooked his fingers in her underwear taking them off.

He kissed his way back up the inside of her leg, wanting to enjoy every inch of her, tasting her on his lips. He wanted make her moan and scream his name over and over again. He finally reached her center and kissed her. "Oh god! Sam don't stop!" He finally darted his tongue out and swept up in one fluid motion. She just about flew off of the bed. She cried out his name when inserted two fingers test her readiness. "Oh god Andy!" She was beyond ready. "Please Sam! Now!" He slid into her slowly letting her adjust to him. They fit perfectly together. "Oh my god!" she opened her mouth in shock at his size. He looked at her for permission to continue. She nodded and he starting moving again. Slowly at first until she moaned "Please Sam! Harder!"

He did just that and slammed harder and harder into her. Desperately trying to hold onto control and finish before her. "Come on baby…Andy come for me!" he whispered into her ear. Two more thrusts was all it took for her and she all but scream "Sammm!" Hearing her scream his name like that was all it took for him. And he let go inside of her. He fell on top her, both panting out of breath. Andy lifted his head, cupped both sides of his face so she could look in eyes and kissed him passionately.

"Sam that was incredible" she said. He smiled so big showing his dimples. "Yeah it was" . He regretfully moved out of her and laid down next to her holding her close to him. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart still pounding. She looked up at him "I love you Sam" place a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you Andy".

**Well there you have it. Let me know what you think. Took me a bit longer due to the fact writing the love scene was a little difficult. Not sure where I will take them next. I know a lot of you thought that Sam would obviously would save Andy. But Andy is a strong woman and I wanted her to kick some ass! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

I am sorry it is taking me so long on this story and my other one Ultimatum. I have hit a bit of writers block. So if any of you have any ideas…please let me know. Also, I am sorry to those of you who are disappointed that this isn't another chapter.


End file.
